Light in the Tower
by Victoria Relentless
Summary: Rapunzel is tired of living life in her tower. She longs for something more. One-shot. Contains Christian themes.


**For my New Year's Resolution, I decided to create a writing blog and post an entry every day based on a specific prompt. I wrote this little story after I was told to write one around a psalm. (I chose Psalm 91:1). My friend thought I should upload it on FF, so here I am. It is a Christian-centered writing challenge, so please no mean comments that I have dragged God into a Disney movie. If you don't want to read about it, then please read another story. I don't know what made me think of Rapunzel for the prompt; I guess because she's hidden in a high tower? Anyway, here it goes. **

Rapunzel sat in her tower and lamented that she had no where to go today, or any day for that matter. She knew every crack in her cobblestone floor, every line on the wall. She had memorized the murals she had painted on the walls. She could walk around her whole tower blind-folded (which she had, in fact, done several times already).

"When will my life begin?" she sighed. Rapunzel continued sitting on the balcony of her tower, surveying the landscape in front of her. It hadn't changed in the almost eighteen years she had spent in it. She wished that something would happen, anything to break the pattern her life had held for the last three years.

"Oh well," she said as she stood up. "There's no use wishing for something that can't be changed." Rapunzel smiled when she saw Pascal. "Up from your nap now, I see. Did you enjoy it?"

Pascal yawned and grinned.

"Good! You're just in time to help with some baking. I want to make a treat for when Mother comes back."

Soon after Rapunzel had finished her batch of cookies in the brick oven, she heard a familiar call. "Rapunzel! Let down your hair so I can climb the golden stair!"

"Coming, Mother!" Rapunzel gathered up her miles of hair and loop it through the hook that helped tote her mother up then gave her glistening golden hair a shove. It tumbled down and tickled the grass near Mother Gothel's feet. The evil woman grabbed the hair and secured herself for the ride up.

"You're so strong, my dear," Mother Gothel mentioned absently as she placed her bags by her stolen daughter's feet and began loosening the straps to her cape.

"Thank you." Rapunzel was used to such meaningless compliments. Sometimes she never knew whether they were attempts at being sincere or remarks of sarcasm. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"As good as any trip in the village is," Mother Gothel said with little enthusiasm. She was brushing out her frizzled hair. It was beginning to feel brittle and wiry again. Another dose of instant youth would soon be required.

"Mother," Rapunzel asked gently as she began unloading the bags her mother brought. "When do you think I can get a chance to go with you?" Seeing her mother's expression change instantly to anger, she quickly added, "I could wear a disguise and travel at night and never speak a word to anyone."

"Rapunzel," she said with a laugh, "you wouldn't be able to disguise your hair. Now you know the answer to that question. The world is a dangerous place. You belong here where I can always find you."

Rapunzel was close to arguing but she bit her tongue. She was tired of hearing the same answer day after day. Her mother never seemed to understand, but she knew there was no use arguing with her. She remembered the last time she got into an argument with her mother. Rapunzel had never seen her so angry, and some of her paintings had been ruined. She was too afraid of what would happen this time. Arguing was pointless.

"Oh, Mother, did you get this for me?" Rapunzel eagerly asked as she pulled out a thin pamphlet.

Mother Gothel looked at the paper that a deranged beggar had thrust upon her saying that her soul needed saving. She forgot she had not discarded it right away. "Why of course, dear!" she said with a fake smile. "I remembered how much you loved to read."

"Thank you!" Rapunzel squealed as she began flipping through it.

"Not so loud, dear. You're not a pig." The hag rubbed her temples. "I'm going to lie down. I have an awful headache. Wake me up in a couple hours!" she called behind her shoulder.

"Yes, Mother," Rapunzel obediently answered. "Come on, Pascal," she said to the chameleon who was coming out from his hiding spot in a flower on the wall. "Let's go read my new book."

Rapunzel snuggled into a wooden chair with a couple pillows and began reading. It was like nothing she had ever read before. The pamphlet talked about honoring your parents, loving your neighbor, and forgiveness. It mostly talked about this Heavenly Father that had a love greater than anything anyone ever knew. Rapunzel had always wanted a father. She found the words comforting and hopeful. They promised that good things came to those who obeyed and had the heart of a servant.

After reading the pamphlet, Rapunzel smiled contentedly. She resolved to follow these words. She would forgive her mother for treating her unfairly and love her even more. She would wait patiently for her blessing to come. Her life wasn't so bad anyways. She had food, a friend, a nice cozy house with all the activities she could ever want, and a mother that loved her. She would be happy with what she had. Rapunzel put the pamphlet safely on her shelf with her other books.

Over the weeks that followed, Rapunzel found herself reading the little book often. Whenever she felt sad, upset, or even bored, she would curl deep under her covers and read it. Even when she had the words almost completely memorized, she still took the pamphlet out and read it. After reading, she always felt better. Her heart was lighter. She could almost feel that the Heavenly Father was in the room with her. She loved that feeling.

A few days before her birthday, Rapunzel had another minor fight with her mother about seeing the lights in the village on her birthday. Rapunzel lost, as usual, and her mother had left in a huff. Rapunzel snatched her book off the shelf after she had gone and read the words again. She fought hard to keep the tears from coming. She wished her mother loved her like that.

After the sadness dissipated and hope returned, Rapunzel decided to look out the window again. She stared at the green hills and forests and watched a little bird flitting around in a bush nearby. She still longed to be out there, but she was at peace waiting. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait, but she would. Just as Rapunzel rose to leave, something moving in the distance caught her eye. Curious, she watched it get closer. Whatever it is, it was running fast. Rapunzel strained her eyes to see what it could be. It was blue and brown. It was short, no tall. It was...a man!


End file.
